Amazon Lover
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Diana decides to online date. Seems like Flash had the same idea...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if it's bad. This is my first real fan fic. Sorry for the short chapter.

Disclaimer: Believe it or not: I don't own this show. Really. I know. Hard to grasp.

Chapter 1

_Hey ladies. I'm a redhead, yea, sorta tall, I guess... I'm a scientist at the C.C police station, but I know how to have fun. I like Dream Theater, Blink 182, classics like The Beatles, and Queen, and songs like Mad World and stuff... I like the Office, The Simpsons, Scrubs, That 70's show, and of course, Bugs Bunny classics, and Tom and Jerry. Big fan of classic cartoons. ; ). I like kids, and pets, no matter what kind... sorry to put kids and pets together, folks, but wasn't thinking and hate to delete. : ) Um... I don't get a lot of time for reading, but... yea. Any books you wanna offer are good icebreakers?? I like jokes, and pranks, and anything like that. I prank my co-workers during my spare time. Um... I am in favor of the Justice League even though theres thats fad going around now where everyone hates them. That'll end as soon as they save the world. again. XD Um... yea, I laugh at my own jokes if no one else does, and if theres an awkward pause, you can always count on me to break it, unless I caused it, in which case: counting on you. : )... Like Flash most, if you were wondering._

Wonder Woman read the last sentence with a smile. So. This guy seemed cute, and the photo of him was adorable. He was standing in front of the Central City police department, grinning like the Cheshire cat, and blushing a little bit, too. He was looking behind where the camera would be, as though someone was doing something he thought was funny there, and he looked embarrassed.

Diana had been unsure about online dating at first, but this guy, Wally West was his name, seemed really decent. Of course, Hawk Girl warned with a bitter smile that men can lie online. Diana wondered whether this Wally really worked at the station, or whether he was there for a less-good reason. She frowned. Just because there were nice traits in a guy, she had to wonder whether they really existed. Hawk Girl had told her to use a name that didn't immediately make her Wonder Woman of the Justice League. Green Lantern had agreed, saying it could be intimidating to the slobs who online dated. So, she was Amazon Lover. Simply Amazon Lover. The picture of her was vague.

It showed her in a short, slinky black dress, with her black hair covering most of her face, except a lip-stick doused smile. She grinned in embarrassment at the thought of the photo. Hawk Girl insisted it was great. Diana had her doubts, but kept them to herself. After all, the Thanagarian was in love with Green Lantern, right? Neither of them had made a move. Thinking about it, Wonder Woman wondered why she was taking their advice. Of course, lots of men had sent their friend requests (A few women had ignored the Straight preference, and sent their requests as well, and the woman who had once detested men had actually written to a few of them).

None of them had really interested her, though, so she started looking. And she found lots of people. Including: Wally West.

He seemed really cute and funny, so she wrote a message:

_Hello, WallyWest182,_

_I read your profile. I hadn't heard most of those bands, and, at a friend's urging, researched into them. They're very nice. The style of music that they play is interesting, and the range between them is interesting as well. Please respond with an acceptance to my request to be your friend._

_With hopes of chatting with you on Instant Messaging,_

_Amazon Lover._

Finishing her letter, Diana smiled at the letter. As she readied to press ENTER, Hawk Girl entered. Wonder Woman allowed her to skim the note.

"Really?" The astonished Thanagarian questioned, a red eyebrow cocked. Diana looked at her and smiled, smug.

"Nice, isn't it?" The Winged Warrior frowned slightly, and turned to the Amazonian.

"Um... Kind of formal, don't ya think?" Diana frowned. Wrinkles appeared on her face in frustration and confusion.

"Of course. We aren't friends until he accepts my proposal." Hawk Girl chuckled lightly, and continued on to delete the letter. "Why did you do that?!" Diana complained. "It was perfect." Hawk Girl laughed, not bothering to hold in her amusement.

"Mm-hm." She began to type.

_Hey there, WallyWest182._

_Checked out your profile. Love those bands you mentioned. Definite range, but cool that you like all of them. I go for the classics like Beatles and Queen myself, but Dream Theater? Love it. I mean, how can anyone not like Space Dye Vest? And Blink 182? One of my favorite bands, not kidding. Sure, I like Office, but I like to curl up and check out Tom and Jerry. : ) A book you might wanna check out it America, by John Stewart. I mean, if you like funny? Awesome that you like Justice League- fan of them myself, though I like Hawk Girl myself_

"Really?" Diana questioned. Hawk Girl shrugged and, with a reluctant look on her face, replaced 'Hawk Girl' with

_Wonder Woman myself. Pretty cool that you work on the force. Love the red hair._

_Write back, or else there's gonna be an awkward pause,_

_Amazon Lover_

Wonder Woman eyed the new letter with distaste. She turned to Hawk Girl.

"What's Space Dye Vest?" Hawk Girl shrugged.

"Dream Theater. Flash is a fan." Wonder Woman shrugged.

"What's Office?"

"Honestly?" Wonder Woman nodded with a roll of her eyes."No idea whatsoever." Diana giggled and clicked ENTER.

--

Flash leaned back, feeling exhausted and energized at the same time. He pushed back his cowl to reveal his messy head of red, and then sucked on the straw of the milkshake he had gotten on the way back from Paris. He twirled the rolling chair he sat on, then faced the computer screen.

"Any takers?" He asked in an announcers voice. Amazon Lover? He clicked on it and read the message. He smiled inwardly. She seemed nice. He clicked on the link. He wasn't shallow or anything, he just wanted to know what he profile said she liked, and what she looked like. The picture showed a young, curved woman dressed in a short-cut black dress. Her face was covered by her long black hair, and only her mischievous smile showed. He grinned. She looked kind of familiar, but he dismissed the thought quickly. He wouldn't forget a girl as beautiful as this. He clicked on the link to add her as a friend. _Would you like to add a message to the request? _The computer questioned. He shrugged, and began to type a quick message.

_Hi, Amazon Lover,_

_America, eh? Love John Stewart, and love funny, so maybe it'll work : ). nice icebreaker, btw._

_WallyWest182_


	2. remember not to sue!

Sorry if this is bad. It kept deleting itself, so I rewrote most of it three times! Grr... anyway, own nothing. Sorry, if u were planning to sue me for all of D.C. I don' t own any of it. BTW, don't sue me. Pretty please?

Chapter 2

Wally grinned. What a great week! Amazon Lover seemed perfect. He wondered vaguely who she was, and why he felt as though he knew her from her picture, but didn't really care. Right now she was perfect. He didn't really want this perfect time between fairy tale and reality to slip away, but he definitely needed to know her.

_Hey, Amazon Lover,_

_U like coffee?_

_Who do you think wrote this?_

He waited patiently for the reply to come. After a little while (it always took a long time for the message to come, and Wally didn't know why, since they were usually pretty short) came the answer.

_Nope._

He stared at it, his jaw dropped. She hadn't even elaborated. Then he tried to figure out if no meant 'No. I don't like coffee,' or 'No. I won't go on a date with you.' He sat at the desk. He didn't know how to respond to this, quite frankly.

_But I like tea._

He jumped up in surprise and happiness. He typed furiously at the computer.

_How about a little meeting between friends?_

He paused and eyed the screen, fearing the worst, and hoping for the best: that this wonderful, beautiful girl, who loved everything he loved, who enjoyed all of his own shows, and who liked the Justice League, would say yes.

_How about a meeting between people a little more then friends?_

He fell off the chair, and his jaw smacked against his wood floors. He heard the person under him grumble and complain loudly about young people and their loud parties. He shrugged off the man and immediately went back to the computer. He had no idea how to respond.

* * *

"We're having coffee," Diana said, trying to act nonchalant. Hawk Girl grinned.

"That's great, Diana!" She said encouragingly. She had become Wonder Woman's editor and had rewritten her letter's to make them less... corny? And less desperate.

"So... should I tell him that I am Wonder Woman before the date, or when we meet?"

"I don't know on that one, Princess." Green Lantern walked in.

"What's up?" He asked. "What don't you know?"

"When Diana should tell WallWest182 that she is a Superhero who dresses in revealing clothes, wears a tiara, flies, and is a princess," She replied with a smirk.

"You shouldn't tell him," Green Lantern replied with a smile. "See how long it takes him to figure it out." Hawk Girl rolled her eyes as he continued. "See if he's as smart as he says he is." Wonder Woman frowned slightly.

"Maybe I will,"

"Huh?" Green Lantern asked, surprised.

"You said yourselves that he could be intimidated if he found out who I was." Hawk Girl glanced at John before Wonder Woman continued. "Besides, what if we don't work out? What would happen?"

"Nothing," Hawk Girl replied, then she pointed out, "You aren't even using an alias, or a secret identity." Wonder Woman shrugged.

"I don't think so." Diana replied surely. Hawk Girl shrugged.

"Your love life."

* * *

Batman stared at the security footage. He didn't care whether Diana dated or not. He was just looking out for the team. This guy could be a spy or something. And she was an asset to the team. Not that he cared about her. Well, he cared about her, but only as a teammate. And that's why he was looking up this guy, not because he was jealous. Because that is stupid. Batman doesn't get jealous. He gets interested. And that's why he was doing the background check. Sure, everything checked out so far, but he knew to be careful and scrutinizing. He continued his background check on Wally West. That's when Flash came.

* * *

"Bats," Flash said, as he skidded to a stop in the security room. Batman slipped the hand held computer into his belt, and demanded,

"What do you want?"

"You won't believe it!"

"Mm. Okay. Try me." Flash grinned.

"I got a date."

"Stop telling fairy tales, Flash," Batman muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever. But I can't figure out what to wear. She seems classy. But in an informal kind of way." Batman sighed.

"What are you doing?"

"Coffee." His ears perked, though he didn't know why.

"Have you met her?" He found himself asking. It couldn't be Diana. Not that he cared. He noticed Flash beam at the interest.

"On the web," He explained. "She's great. She likes all the stuff I like, all the same bands. And she amazingly beautiful. Like all the Miss Americas in one," Why was he not surprised that Flash watched Beauty Pageants?

"Mm."

"And one time, Amazon Lover said-"

"What?!"

"What?"

"Amazon Lover?!"

"Yea. Her name on the thing." Flash replied.

* * *

It started with a small smile, then a smirk, then a grin, and then a full-fledged booming laugh. As Flash zipped out of the room, confused, he wondered why he had gone to Batman for dating advice. He made his way to Johns' as Batman continued to laugh, oblivious to the speedster's complete and utter confusion.


	3. Ten Minutes

This is just everyone getting ready for the big date. Um, sorta pointless, but sets up the next chapter. Writing this pretty late, by the way, so the perfection that is my usual writing (snorts) might not be present. Remember to review! Please! I don't own D.C, or Wal-Mart.

**Chapter Three Ten Minutes**

"John!" Flash shouted, as he pounded on the door. Superman eyed him quizzically as he turned the corner into the hallway.

"Flash?" He inquired. The speedster turned to him sheepishly.

"Hey, Supes," He said with an embarrassed grin.

"What- what are you doing?" The man of steel finally asked. Flash's face turned annoyed.

"I've been knocking at John's door for five minutes!" He complained. Superman raised an eyebrow.

"So... he's not in there?" Flash suddenly blushed.

"I-uh- didn't think of that." Superman chuckled lightly. "I was thinking of something else," He explained hastily. His face turned wistful.

"What?" Superman asked. Flash's grin widened.

"Amazon Lover."

"Huh?"

"I went on this online dating site-" He began, then quickly blushed. "Because too many girls were in love with me and I couldn't choose, so I decided to- um..." He seemed perplexed as to where this lie was heading, and Superman rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He replied. "So, who's Amazon Lover?"

"Girl I'm having coffee with," Flash explained. Superman grinned.

"That's great."

"Yea," His eyes dimmed again with thoughts of the woman, and Superman rolled his eyes. _Ah. Love_. He coughed into his hand to awaken the young hero from his thoughts.

"So...?"

"Oh. Yea. I went to Bats for advice, and he kicked me out." Superman raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Flash paused, then looked completely bemused.

"Um... he started laughing?" Superman began to laugh at this, and Flash simply rolled his eyes. Where the heck was John when he needed dating advice?

* * *

"Well, John is the only guy we're telling about this, so he can give you advice on what to wear," Hawk Girl said, nodding to the Green Lantern. Wonder Woman nodded in understanding.

"Great. And no one-" her eyes thinned. "-_No One-_ better tell Batman about this."

"Why-" John began, but Hawk Girl shushed him with a raised hand.

"Fine. Now, John? What would you want Diana to wear on a first date with you?" John turned crimson. Hawk Girl rolled her eyes. _Guys can be idiots sometimes._ "What would you want someone to wear on a first date with you?" She asked, putting her left hand to her hip in a show of annoyance. John shrugged.

"Um... I don't know."_ Scratch that,_ Hawk Girl thought to herself, _guys can be idiots all the time. But then again, John was being sweet, and trying to help in a girl situation-_

"Hawk Girl," Diana complained, looking in the mirror. "I don't like my hair this way." Hawk Girl rolled her eyes. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Three hours until the date. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Batman smirked at the clock. Only one more hour. Normally, he didn't enjoy in doing something rude to Flash. Well, at least not to Diana. But, once in a while, a guy has to kick back, relax, and watch his teammates make fools of themselves. Maybe he'd make popcorn? He had set up several cameras in the coffee shop (as well as hacking into the com. link so he could hear) and he would be making extra copies for when Flash did something annoying. He smiled sympathetically as a dark haired woman in blue jeans and a white t-shirt entered the building. She would be having a strange, if not altogether disturbing, date, he was sure. Not that he cared that she was dating.

* * *

Why had she come early? Her date would think she was strange for coming in an hour early. Which she was. She sighed heavily and went to the bathroom, to add to her blush, and to breath without people looking at her wondering, _do I know her?_

* * *

Wally grunted as he slid into the way-too-tight pants Superman had suggested, wondering why he felt like he knew Amazon Lover. The man of steel was resting in his den. Although Wally didn't exactly want people knowing his secret identity, with his x-ray vision, Superman could know any time. So now, the most beloved of heroes sat, sipping coffee, in the other room. Flash stared at his reflection.

"Supes!" he shouted. "These pants are ugly, tight, and, well... they're just bad! So there!"

* * *

Superman glanced up from the newspaper he was reading, chuckling slightly at Flash's, or Wally's, reasons for disliking the cacky pants he had said looked spiffy. He placed the paper onto the table, and glanced around the room. With no offense meant to Wally, the Flash had an ego bigger then any he had ever seen, and the apartment he rented didn't scream_ Worship Me!_, which he had expected when the speedster had invited him to his home to help look for decent clothes. As it was, he had about three pairs of pants, a few shirts, and one coat. So, Superman flew to Wal-Mart as the speedster showered and got dressed in the essentials, like underwear.

Superman saw a picture of a young redhead and a man with black hair, whose smile he recognized. Clark grinned warmly. Despite the fact that it was no amazing fortress, or castle, the small apartment had a certain charm. What it didn't have was food. Superman was starved, and all Flash had in his house was, well, coffee. Apparently, the kid ate as much at home as he did on the tower. He heard a large thump in the bathroom. He knew better then to be worried. This was the fifth this morning. Flash, fastest man alive or not, was horrible at getting dressed, it seemed. He heard another thump, followed by cursing, and muttering from the floor below. He chuckled to himself.

"Ten Minutes!" he called as a warning.

* * *

"Ten Minutes," Hawk Girl whispered as she and John snuggled close, watching as Diana sat at the small table on the screen. They were monitoring her, at her acceptance. And, if she got stumped, she just had to say, 'Interesting, hmm.' and they would give her a thing to say over the com. link. John smiled at her.

* * *

"Ten Minutes," He agreed.

* * *

"Ten Minutes?!" Wally shouted in anxiety, tripping over his feet again. His head smacked into the tile bathroom floor and he cursed loudly. He thought he heard chuckling from the other room. But Supes wouldn't laugh at a friend's pain. Flash rushed to his feet.

* * *

"Ten Minutes." Batman snickered. He leaned back to enjoy the show.

* * *

"Ten Minutes," Wonder Woman murmured to herself, feeling completely out of her league.

* * *

"Ten Minutes," Jo'hn sighed to himself, happy, as he gazed lovingly at the microwave. He wonderered vaguely what the others were up to, as the clock began to count down.


	4. Bank Robberies Suck

More procrastination for the date, but I think it'll be in the next chapter!! Sorry. BTW: I DO not own Justice League, Flash, Batman, Hawk Girl, Jo'hn, Diana or anyone else. I don't own any T.V show. Or book. Or magazine. Or cartoon in a newspaper. Or AD in a newspaper. I DO, however, have a subscription to a newspaper. I think... But, other then that: Nothing. Zip. Nada. Sorry. No mooching.

_**Chapter 4: Bank Robberies Suck**_

Wally grinned at his reflection in the window of the shop, pushing down a cowlick. He looked through the glass and spotted a dark haired woman, reading a newspaper. He smiled proudly, and began to walk in.

Flash.

"Dammit," He muttered to himself, though Jo'hn probably heard it. What is it Jo'hn?

There is a problem in your vicinity. The martian replied.

Is anyone is direct danger? He asked.

Well, no, but the bank is currently being-

Jo'hn. I understand I'm The Fastest Man Alive, but there's a guy who almost as fast as me around the corner.

Superman has an important meeting.

So do I! Date, man!

Bank Robbery, Wally. When the martian said his name, Wally knew he was pissed and frustrated. So was he, but Jo'hn didn't care. What was a mad, fast, scrawny kid in comparison to a mad shape shifting, telepathic martian with short shorts on?

Fine.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Just then, Amazon Lover, his one and only love, he was sure, stood up and left the cafe with a sad glance over her shoulder. He stepped gingerly out of her way, eying the pavement. She didn't give him even a glance. She seemed pissed and he wondered whether she thought he had stood her up, which he was about to do, but hadn't yet. He sighed dramatically, then walked to an alley to get dressed.

* * *

_God, Jo'hn. Could you have worse timing? _Diana marched down the street, her heart pounding wildly. Her ONE chance at a date, and what did Jo'hn do? Call her for some mediocre bank robbery taking place in her 'vicinity'. When she complained that Flash would already be at the robbery, being both the protector of the city, and the fastest man alive, he responded that he already contacted him, and that she was just back-up. SHE was HIS backup. And while she was being back-up for some fast punk, WallyWest182 would be waiting in the cafe. Her one hope was that he would wait a while, and that the bank robbery would be taken care of and she wouldn't be needed. She growled at a couple in her way, and they moved swiftly out of the angry-looking woman's way.

_Good choice, _she thought to herself. She was mad. Those robbers were going to be very, very remorseful that they made her miss her date.

* * *

Batman stared at the scene. He was mad. And confused. And happy. Not because Diana didn't get to have her date. He didn't care that she was dating. He was just happy that she hadn't been embarrassed. Not that he would have cared if she had been knocked down a notch. And Flash didn't even show. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. What had happened? He got into the Justice League computer to check missions around Central City, and nearly burst into more insane laughter.

* * *

"Jo'hn!" Hawk Girl landed beside the green Martian, looking more then a little peeved. John felt a little sorry for Jo'hn. He was in trouble. A _lot _of trouble. Hawk Girl had worked for a week to get Diana and WallyWest182 together, and they FINALLY have the chance for coffee, and what does Jo'hn do?

"What?" The martian asked innocently, turning. Hawk Girl's mace looked like it was already crackling with electricity.

"Diana had a date." John said quietly. "And you took her away for some small robbery that Flash could have easily handled." Jo'hn shrugged.

"She was back-up."

"She had a date," Hawk Girl snarled.

"She can reschedule it." Jo'hn replied reasonably. But, unfortunately for him, Hawk Girl wasn't reasonable. And, since he kinda-sorta liked her, John wasn't either. He followed suit. As back-up.

* * *

"Damn Back-up!" Diana muttered, now in costume as she flew to the bank. She noticed Flash fighting with some thug. He punched him hard in the nose, and the goon fell, out cold. Blood covered the young hero's glove.

"Yucky." He muttered in distaste, shaking his hand quickly. The blood remained and he scowled. "Ewwy."

"Yucky. Ewwy." Diana told him with a raised eyebrow as she landed beside him.

"Yo, Princess!" He said, apparently happy to see her. "What are you doing here? I needed company. I thought Jo'hn was sending me on my own." He mocked sadness. Diana rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, speedo, or I'll shut it for you." However, she couldn't hide her small smile. Flash grinned.

"Speedo?" He chuckled lightly, the walked towards the bank. "Coming?" he called over his shoulder.

"Wish I wasn't," Diana replied, following suit and heading towards the scene. Three masked robbers were standing by the tellers desk, each with a gun in their hands. The tellers were fumbling uneasily with money.

"What- I'm not great company?" Flash asked, picking up the five tellers in five runs, in less then one blink. He deposited each of them outside the bank.

"Well, that too," Diana replied with a smirk. She flew to one of the thieves, their bullets knocking off her wristbands. She punched one of them into a wall. He slumped after he collapsed to the tile floor. "But I did have plans."

"Me, too," Flash complained, running and punching the remaining two robbers; their guns dropped to the ground. One fell to his knees and started to crawl for the door, while the other remained on his legs, and began to run for the exit. Flash appeared before him with his classic grin. "Dude- fastest man alive. Ringing bells?" He punched the guy in the face, and he fell unconscious. "But Jo'hn called me away for some inexperienced bank robbers," He said, continuing his talk with Diana. Diana nodded in annoyance.

"He said you need back-up." She walked slowly to the final man, who was breathing heavily on his knees, continuing to find an escape route.

"Me?" Flash laughed. "I could do this in my sleep!" The man on the floor finally collapsed, completely exhausted. He turned to Flash and glared angrily.

"Who you calling inexperienced?" he finally demanded. Flash looked confused.

"You." The man rolled his eyes, and finally drifted away. Flash glanced at the clock.

"Maybe she'll still be there!" He said, though the hope in his voice was obviously feigned.

"You got a date?" Diana asked teasingly. "Who'd be so stupid to date you?" Flash rolled his eyes.

"Ha, Ha. You're so funny, you should be the new team jokester." He muttered sarcastically.

"You call yourself the team jokester?" Diana asked with a chuckle at his expense. Flash shrugged.

"I like the sound of it. Now, later. I gotta get back to my Amazonion." He raced off, leaving Diana with a very confused mind. But, she got over it quickly, disregarding his last sentance as a joke she didn't understand. Maybe she could be in time for the Cafe?

* * *

Wally stared through the glass. He had seen her go, but he had been hoping she had come back. Which she hadn't. He muttered a few words, then began to walk away.

* * *

Diana marched to the cafe. She saw a redhead turn a corner and began to chase after him, but the high heels Hawk Girl had suggested she wear were not Amazonian high heels, designed for fighting. She tripped, and levitated from biting into the sidewalk. As she turned the corner, he was gone.

"Good going, Diana," She muttered to herself. Her last thought was that Jo'hn would pay.

* * *

"Jo'hn!" Flash shouted. Jo'hn slowly came through the wall.

"Are you angry with me?" He questioned. Flash rolled his eyes.

"You bet your alien butt I'm mad at you!" Flash replied. "I had a date!"

"I know you and Diana both had dates, but you were closest to the bank." Flash sighed, then smiled slightly.

"You know who she was going to date?" He asked with a wicked grin. Plans of spying on the two of them and pulling pranks on them all night on one of their dates danced through his head. Before Jo'hn could reply, Batman walked in with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Billy Watson, or something," He told him easily. "Now. I'm going to help you set up another date." He grinned. "I checked her profile, and I know what girls like Amazon Lover are like." His smile spread. "I know the perfect place for you to take her."


	5. Masks

Some teeny-weeny spoilers for Starcrossed. Still own absolutely nothing. Not even internet. I might not write for a while after Thursday... and though I know how much you all love my writing (snorts) you have to do without an update for a little while. Sorry. VERY SHORT CHAPTER! Just wanted to get an update in, just in case I can't get on the laptop (YAY LAPTOP!) before Thursday, when I head home to an internet-less house.

_**Masks**_

"Masks?" Flash pondered for a moment. "As in 'Superhero masks'?" Batman shook his head.

"Of course not," He replied in the coolest and smoothest voice he had. "It's a party, though. I can get invitations for you and Amazon Lover."

"The Bruce Wayne Masquerade Galla?" Flash asked, puzzling over the sheet of paper he held in his hand. "So... No superhero masks?" Batman sent him a cold glare, trying to let the speedster remain in the dark about how much he was enjoying this.

"No superhero masks." He replied icily. "You just get a mask that covers your face. You can meet Amazon Lover, or whatever, at a specific place, and the masks will add more mystery, and romance-"

"Or whatever it is us young kids like," Flash added with a laugh. "I get it now. But aren't we trying to break the mystery?"

"You've seen each others faces," He retorted. "Masks simply will make the evening more enjoyable." Deciding a more 'flash' explanation would be better understood, he added, "Women love mystery."

"Really?" Flash asked, suddenly eager. He darkened. "Because I've been Flash for _yeeeeaaaarrrsss_, bats, and I'm online dating."

"Women may not like Wally West, but they do like the Flash," Batman reasoned, though he had no idea whether women liked Flash or Wally West more. He didn't exactly spend his time walking up and down streets in Central City and Keystone, questioning women.

"Oh." Flash seemed dumbfounded. "Okay, then. I don't have a mask, though-" he grinned. "Other then-"

"I'll get one for you." Batman muttered. He flipped around and walked away, a smirk forming on his face. _God. Life was great._

* * *

_Life is great,_ Flash thought to himself, fumbling with the paper until it was neatly folded in his pocket. Time to write Amazon Lover. He grinned.

* * *

Bruce Wayne purchased an extremely elegant mask. It's title was Town Drunk, and he doubted Wally would much care.

"Stocking up for the Galla this evening, Mr. Wayne?" The woman at the register inquired, giving him the receipt. "It is a rather brilliant piece, isn't it?" She spoke huffily, with arrogance and pride dripping off every word. Bruce muttered a reply in the affirmative, took the Mask, then left.

* * *

"Town drunk?" Wally eyed the mask in disgust. "I'm not even old enough to drink." He pouted. "I need some beer, I'm so upset." Batman glared, as the kid smirked at him and his obvious worry. He didn't know why Bats was taking this whole Amazon Thing so seriously, but he was glad he was. He was inviting her to a galla in Gotham, in a courtyard owned by, like, THE richest guy in America. Wally wondered vaguely if Batman had blackmailed him for an invite. He smiled as he thought of what Bruce Wayne must have been wondering: Was Batman gonna party all night long? Thoughts of Batman in a disco were interrupted as he thought of something. He wasn't wearing his 'real' mask right now.

* * *

The redhead turned to him. "Promise you won't tell the others who I am?" Batman rolled his eyes behind the mask. He hadn't known his identity until the Flash had revealed his anxiety about the date. Now he knew he was Wally West, and he hadn't told anyone; why would he start now? He held in a snort.

"I know, Wally." The young man grinned.

"Thanks," he said, looking back at the courtyard. Bruce Wayne had funded the 'shindig', as Wally had called it ten times so far. The courtyard had been abandoned, and Bruce Wayne's money had paid for it to be decorated in light, with relaxing music playing. It wasn't_ too_ formal for a first date, but it wasn't a broken -down shack, either. It was, Batman believed, perfect. The cameras hidden throughout the yard were inconspicuous, and the fact that the date footage would 'accidentally' leak out when Wally annoyed him was beyond his power.

"Did you tell her to meet you here?" Batman inquired. Flash blushed.

"Um..."

"Wally?"

"Yea, Bats?"

"You're an idiot."

"I know, Bats."

* * *

Diana twirled in front of the mirror. He had written to her! Apologizing, and saying he had been late! What luck! He didn't even know she had skipped it for a stupid bank robbery. He thought she had left in a huff. And she wasn't about to correct him. Her long black dress looked elegant pressed against her figure and tanned skin. Hawk Girl walked in and admired her.

"You look great," she offered helpfully. Diana turned to her, her face bright with excitement.

"Has he written yet to tell me where to go?" Hawk Girl shook her head, and glanced at the clock. Only about thirty minutes until he said the date would start. She sighed.

"Not yet." Diana slumped. "I'm sure he will soon, though," Hawk Girl told her.

* * *

_God, men suck. If this guy seriously stood up Diana, he'd get serious Amazonian hate. With boots up the butt, and all_. She chuckled slightly._ There was only one guy on this Earth that was _from_ Earth that was considerate_. John Stewart walked into the room. _Speak of the devil_. She blushed, having been thinking of him, and nodded at Diana.

"Doesn't she look great?" She prodded. He nodded helpfully.

"Yea. Diana, he wrote."

"And?" He handed her a printed out page of his letter.

_Hey, Amazon Lover._

_Totally spaced out and realized hadn't sent you the address. So Sry! Seriously. Ok. There's a large courtyard in Gotham off of a road called Penny Lane. Be there, if you care. See ya (here's hoping)_

_WallyWest182_

_P.S I'll be the village drunk. I didn't pick the mask._

Diana's face lit up as she read the short and sweet letter. Hawk Girl smiled at John, who looked relieved, as though he would have pounded this guy into dust if he hadn't written after raising Diana's hopes. Hawk Girl blushed for smiling at him, trying to remember the guy she was supposed to marry on Thanagar. As if that mattered. She did have an alias to keep up, right? Why not. She smiled sincerely at him, then cupped his hand in her own. God, she wished she wasn't promised. But that was another problem for another day.

* * *

John looked at her. Her red hair cascaded onto her uncovered shoulders, and her lips were curved into a small and happy smile. He returned it. Diana seemed to be exploding with energy. This was actually going to be a great night, he realized. There was love in the air.

* * *

Batman grinned inwardly as he watched the redhead jump nervously around, checking the clock every thirty seconds, as though willing it to tick faster. For the past ten minutes, Bruce had been giving Flash advice for the date. He wasn't giving him bad advice because he liked Diana (which he didn't) but because he thought it would be more amusing. He pictured Wally pulling a chair out for Wonder Woman, and then saying, 'So you don't have to strain yourself.' Unlike for most girls, who might find this cute and kind, Diana would almost certainly find it to be a snide remark on her physical durability. Batman grinned just thinking of the look she would give him.

Not because she would dislike him. Because he didn't care if she liked someone. That wouldn't be healthy. That would mean he liked her. Which he didn't.

**_Thank you, everyone, for all the great reviews! And very happy you like it,__ Double1dub! Glad I got you onto the site!_** : )


	6. Very Interesting

Still own little to nothing. What I _do_ own in this chapter: never mind... I've got nothing. Don't own: DC, JL, or RB (Root Beer). Thank you for keeping with the story! This will be one of the last chapters, so... please enjoy! Hope you like it! SORRY ITS SHORT! Next one will be longer. But, this time I think I'm sure, I'm going home tomorrow, so... no internet. Wanna squeeze all fan fics I can in!

**_Very Interesting_**

Diana pushed back her silky black hair and eyed the mirror. Her long, black dress draped elegantly past her knees, and a pair of black high heels crawled up her leg in intricate leather workings. Hawk Girl had volunteered to help with make-up, while Green Lantern looked bored and said he would get her a soda, so she wouldn't seem too thirsty at the galla. Knowing that he just wanted out, Diana asked for a root beer. That had been fifteen minutes ago.

Although Diana reminded Hawk Girl that she would be wearing a mask, hiding the work she was doing, Hawk Girl replied with a grin that she was doing it, "Just in case the mask comes off." She had found a very old and wonderful wooden mask, and she had painted in more vibrant colors, in order to brighten her face from her darker clothing. In all, Wonder Woman was now Amazon Lover, completely and utterly changed.

* * *

_WallyWest182 was supposed to be at a galla. But, where was he? He was in a Flash costume. Why?_ Wally dodged a bullet, and sped into the store. _Because of a robbery. Again._ He knocked out the two thugs, and politely rejected the free cheese the owners of the store offered him in thanks for his rescue. He got back to the courtyard and quickly got out of his costume.

"A little late." Batman's voice was cold. Wally turned, now dressed in everything but his mask. And Batman had that. "Where's your mask?"

"You have it."

* * *

Diana walked awkwardly, the mask tugging at her long black hair.

"You look great." Wonder Woman flipped around to face Bruce Wayne, who she knew was holding the galla.

"Thank you," She replied coolly. She eyed him suspiciously. "Where's your mask?"

"Wearing it," He said. She raised an eyebrow. The voice sounded familiar... "So, are you here with Mr. West?"

"Mm? Yes. Have you seen him?" The man pointed to the far left of the courtyard she had just entered, to a young redhead- bereft of a mask. She turned to him, with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged. "He lost his mask." She held in a smile, or was it a scowl? She had worked for hours on her mask, and he had lost his, and hadn't even bothered to pick up a new one. Of course, the masks worn at these parties were very expensive...

"Thank you," She said dismissively, before turning to head to her date, who was filling himself with H'or dourves.

* * *

It wasn't really a bad thing that he ate when he was worried, since he had to eat a LOT in order to survive, and he never gained a pound.

He was so worried about the mask that it knocked out all of the golden dating advice bats had given, and it did _kind of_ suck that he couldn't remember where the mask was. And that his date would be seriously pissed when she found out that he lost it. And how embarrassing it had been when he had found out what had happened...

_Flashback_

_  
"Oh, God!" Wally began to hyperventilate. He had run in circles first, jumped up and down, pointed an accusing finger at potted plants (He had thought that perhaps he had left it behind them, and someone had stolen it, perhaps even the plants themselves) and even gone as far to accuse Batman. Now why would Batman not want this date to go well?_

_He then ran all around the courtyard, searching everywhere. The guests, however, began to arrive and he had to search at normal speed, already out of place for lack of a mask. Amazon Lover would arrive any minute, she could be here now, and he wasn't about to stand her up. Again. Batman told him that he would just have to do it without the mask..._

_End of Flashback  
_

Wally grabbed more food.

* * *

_Interesting. Mm. Interesting. Mm._ Diana's lifeline pounded repeatedly in her head as she approached WallyWest182.

"Hello?" The young man turned, and seemed entranced. Diana wondered whether it was the mask's intricate design, or the fact that they had finally met. He gulped, and smiled awkwardy.

"Amazon Lover?" He questioned nervously. She smiled warmly and nodded. "Um," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't have enough beers to be the village drunk." Diana laughed, and he grinned, now noticeably relaxed. "So...um... hi, I guess... Sorry about last time, but it'sreallynicetomeetyou!" She smiled kindly. He seemed very nervous, and, as weird as it was, it was also very cute.

"It's fine," She replied. She didn't even skip a beat when he slurred the words together. When Flash was excited or nervous, he would do the same. She had gotten used to it. "And it is a pleasure to meet you as well." He grinned, his teeth visible and shining. He looked like a five-year-old on Christmas who had gotten exactly what he wanted after pestering his parents for weeks. In a good way.

"So. Um..." he shrugged at the party. "I've never been to one of these."

"Me neither."

"Care to wing it with me?" He offered, with a broad smile. Diana didn't know what 'winging it' meant, but she smiled and nodded anyway.

* * *

Bruce Wayne stood with two business associates, laughing about something he didn't give a crap about. What he cared about was walking in the courtyard, getting ready to dance.

"Bruce?" he jumped at his 'friend's' voice, and turned.

"Yea, Tim?"

"Girls kinda cute." Bruce realized he had followed his gaze, and quickly blushed.

"Huh? No! I was looking at the red head she's with." Tim raised an eyebrow, and he blushed again. What an embarrassing night for Batman, he though wryly. Joker would pay good money to see this. "No! I mean- I don't care who she's with. I just wanted to see if she had any good dancing moves." He finished lamely. Tim laughed and downed the last of his wine.

"Well, she's dancing with someone else right now," He said, nodding to Wally and Diana. "You'd better cut in soon." Bruce sighed, and took a sip from his wine glass. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

* * *

_Stop looking at the hip. Go up. Go Upper. Don't stay there! LOOK AT HER FACE, MAN! _Wally finally managed to hold his eyes on her very elegant face, and not on the gently swaying hips, or anything else that was swaying. Her hair bounced in the breeze, and he tried to look away from that, too. Just concentrate on her eyes, he thought to himself. It wasn't that hard. They were a deep, dark hazel, and, once his eyes were fixated on them, it was almost impossible to tear away from. She smiled at him.

"So, Wally. How are you enjoying the party?" _Leave it to the richest guy in America to be a mood killer, _Wally thought to himself. How was he supposed to compete with a billion bucks? At least he wasn't wearing a mask.

"Just great, Mr. Wayne," Wally mumbled. The millionaire turned his gaze onto Amazon Lover. Wally realized he didn't remember her real name. Did he even know?

"And you?" Amazon Lover smiled weakly.

"Fine, and you?"

"Great." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Anything you need?" Wally asked, aware of how loud his voice felt. _I'm not insecure_, he decided. _Just want this guy OUT of here. Whether or not it's his party..._

"Yes. Would you be willing to spare a dance?" Amazon Lover blushed.

"Um..." She paused. "That _would _be interesting. Mmn." She paused. After a few seconds, she spoke again. "Like I said, it would be _interesting. Mmn._"

* * *

John smiled at her, aware of how happy he was. She smiled back up at him.

"How do you think she's doing? We were supposed to be watching," She murmured with a thin smile that suggested she didn't care what was happening to Diana. She curled in his arms, and he grinned. Her warmth spread through his entire being, and her smile melted his heart.

"She's an amazonian warrior princess. How bad could things get?"

* * *

_"**INTERESTING! MMN!**_" Wally stared at his date. He felt his face going red, and he slumped into his coat. _Leave it to me to find the craziest, hottest lady on the planet._

"Um... Amazon Lover?" Wally began, still unsure of what to say. She turned to him, and blushed.

"Sorry- um..."

* * *

What the heck could she say? _"Oh, well, Wally. You see, I asked my alien friend, and my other friend from the justice league to spy on my own date and give me advice. I guess I should tell you who I am. Wonder Woman. Anyway... what's new with you?" _She smiled slightly at him, nervous beyond belief. She had absolutely no idea what to do. Bruce Wayne was eying her with a smirk. _How long have I been shouting 'interesting'?_ She wondered. Not everyone at the party was staring at her... that was good. Right? She sighed, resolve forming on her features.

"Wally." She finally murmured. "I need to talk to you in private." The dazed date nodded awkwardly and followed. Diana led him to the parking lot, realizing that what she about to say was basically what she had been thinking about with absolutely no intention of actually doing it.

"What's up, Ama-"

"My name's Diana." She told him, holding his green eyes. He nodded. There was a flicker of something in his eyes, that could be realization, but denial quickly clouded it.

"Oh. I'm really Wally." The joke was half-hearted and forced.

"Well, Wally." She took off the mask, and all he could do was stare.

* * *

_I really _do_ have bad luck._


	7. Last chapter or is it? Yea

* * *

I still do not own Justice League, Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, or anything else. BTW: This is before the events of that episode in Paris. When I remember the name (or am generously given it by a reviewer) I'll update it. I don't have Internet while I write this, and will probably have forgotten about this section when I do and am uploading this, so I can't look it up. Sorry! I may not be able to write for a while, so I decided to finish up this fic fast, since i'm going into high school next week (Yucky.) I also am NOT going to the high school I want to go to, (Ewwy.) so lets everyone hope that I can finish ninth grade in one with people i know! (except the teachers I had in sixth grade when I went here, and ONE friend. Everyone else has moved on to a different school...lucky) Missing middle school already! With that said: I probably won't have a lot of time for fan fic writing (expect for when I have projects- then I'll be procrastinating, and I'll be on every day! YAY!) I'll bet no one will read what I just wrote... PSYCHIC POWERS- ACTIVATE! Anways... R&R!

_**Amazon Lover**_

"Diana?" Wally asked timidly. The woman before him- Amazon Lover- _Wonder Woman_-, nodded quietly. "Wonder Woman!?" She nodded again. He glared at the ground. "I bet he even knew. I bet this was all his way of getting back at me for the pranks." He looked up and sighed dramatically. "So he told you who I was?" Wonder Woman frowned slightly as he spoke.

"Who?" He laughed.

"Either you're a good actor, or you didn't know." Wonder Woman held his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Wally?" He chuckled under his breath. Batman could be really annoying sometimes. And by sometimes, of course he meant every second he spent with the guy.

"And here I thought he was bonding with me." He laughed again, begining to wonder at the absurdity of the situation. "You know- like playing catch. Except, in this case, he was setting me up with a nice, smart, hot girl online. Wow-" He smiled at her. "I really am dumb. Seems kind of obvious. Amazon Lover." She raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Okay. What was up with him? She expected- well- she didn't expect this. Maybe jumping up and running in a circle? Or asking for an autograph? Hell, she would have settled for him breaking up with her. But laughing about some guy? Not what she was expecting.

"Um... Wally? Who are you talking about?" He looked at her and laughed again. "Wally." She hoped her tone was determined and strong, and not as desperate and whiny as it felt leaving her mouth.

"Um... I really don't know how to tell you. I've never actually told anyone except my mom, and she didn't really care." He shrugged. "Parents are kind of weird." Diana was completely and utterly confused. She had asked who he was talking about. And now he was talking about his mom. This was a pretty bad first date. _The next time I see Hawk Girl and John, _she decided. _They are __**sooo **__in for it. Maybe I can get Flash's help- he knows information that can get John seriously embarrassed. Bailing on me when I need help. The nerve! _

"Wally?" He glanced up. "What the hell are you talking about?" He blushed.

"Right. Um... I wish I could think of a witty thing to say to make you recognize me, but..." He shrugged. "All out on banter." She raised an eyebrow and he blushed again. "Um-" A waiter walked by as Wally stood. Wally straightened his suit, and smiled at her. "I'm actually The-" The waiter carrying the drinks bumped into him.

"Sorry sir-" he said, frazzled. Without glancing over his shoulder, however, he walked on.

"Yucky!" WallyWest182 announced, glaring at the stain on his shirt. Familiarity struck Diana, but she shuffled it away, ready to hear Wally's confession. He, however, seemed to have been enlightened. "Yucky!" He repeated, louder now. "Ewwy!" Diana turned frigid, while Wally seemed pleased.

_

* * *

__Perfect._

* * *

"Flash!?" Diana demanded. He cowered.

"Not so loud," he chastised teasingly. "There are still some people here who _don't _know, thank you very much." Diana stared at him and his growing smirk.

"No. Way." She told him. "You can't be-"

"Damn. And all these years I've been going to meetings and junk. And I can't be him?" He shook his head in mock sadness. "So disappointed."

"You're not the only one," Diana muttered. He actually looked hurt, if only for a brief moment, and she quickly reconciled. "I mean- I thought I had met someone new."

"I know." He replied with a small and strained smile. "So did I."

"So..." She shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Who's the 'he'?"

"Bats. He gave me loads of advice on what to do for you and junk." Wonder Woman raised her eyebrow, though she tried to show her curiosity as anger.

* * *

"Is that so?" She asked with a dangerous tone. Wally flinched inwardly, wondering what horrible thing would happen to Bats. Then he smiled inwardly, deciding that the human bat deserved everything he got.

"Yep." She frowned slightly.

"So- he wanted you dating me, eh?" Wally shrugged.

"I'm guessing it was more of the 'you-stuck-a-whoopie-cushion-under-my-seat-so-you-must-die' revenge scheme."

"Oh." She looked kind of sad, and Wally smiled comfortingly at her. She had reason to be sad. Here she thought she had some nice guy, when it turned out it was all a prank, made by some guy in a black suit. He wondered vaguely whether he could put a bunny suit on Batman within a second while he blinked (just to get him back for this) but decided living could be worth it, and simply smiled at Diana and said,

"I don't think he meant to hurt you, though." Her face went dark, and she turned to glare at him.

"Like I would care if he did. Either way, it was stupid, and immature, and-" She shrugged. "Mean." Wally nodded.

"I get it, Di. We'll get him back, though. No worries." She frowned and sighed.

"No. I won't sink to that man's level." She looked lost in thought, but then smiled at Wally. "So. Scientist? Hawk Girl was right." He raised an eyebrow. "Men do lie online." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. If she thought he was lying about that, then he wouldn't have to explain himself that much. He was known for doing idiotic things. At least, Flash was. He grinned.

"Well, I didn't lie about everything- I _do_ like Tom and Jerry." She smiled sweetly. He continued, "So... what did Hawk Girl have to do with this?" Diana laughed.

"She... revised my letters."

"So, was any of the stuff she wrote true about you?" Wonder Woman looked at his earnest green eyes, and found herself telling the truth.

"No." He smiled.

"Then we won't really have to worry about what could have been. Nothing in common except for the whole 'fighting to save the world thing', right?" His voice sounded strained, but she ignored it and smiled, then nodded in agreement. A contemplating look passed over his face.

"So, Hawk girl wrote all of that?" Diana laughed as she thought of what John would do if he had heard what Wally, _Flash_, was implying.

"You should go talk to her about it," She prodded with a smile.

"As soon as she puts down that mace," He agreed with a laugh and a nod. Diana smiled at him, then chuckled.

"Love the red hair." She told him, ruffling his hair playfully. He grinned, then chuckled.

"Thanks. I-" He shrugged. "Love the black hair." She laughed. "By the way- trying to hide the whole 'identity thing', which Batman doesn't seem to care about even though his mystery act is touchy-touchy, so... no telling?"

"Wally West was rude, and spilled a drink on me." Diana replied coldly. "No, I'm not going on a second date with him, Hawk Girl. I won't ever see him again. And don't you dare ever mention his name." Wally laughed.

"And when they find out my identity due to some unforeseen crisis?" Diana laughed and shrugged.

"They'll have forgotten you by then. At least, John will. Hawk Girl will only recognize you if she thinks about it." Wally laughed.

"Hopefully, she'll be distracted." Diana rolled her eyes playfully.

"We can only hope."

"Are you going to compliment me on my hair then?"

"Just so long as you don't try to compliment mine." Wally chuckled, then his demeanor changed slightly and he coughed into his palm.

"Um... hi, Mr. Wayne." Diana looked over her shoulder to see the millionaire. She hoped that he wouldn't recognize her under the make-up. After all, not many news cameras got as close to her as he was and lived to tell the tale. Wally had probably only recognized her because he knew her in person. Bruce Wayne had a smile plastered on his face, though it looked rather...fake.

* * *

_Okay. She knows I did it. Doesn't matter though, because she doesn't think I did it because I- Well, I didn't do it for any reason about her, anyway. I did it to get back at Flash. This doesn't have to do with her at all. Anyway, why are you nervous? You're Bruce Wayne right now._

"Um...hi, Mr. Wayne." Bruce realized he was being spoken to and snapped back to attention. Wally was looking at him oddly.

"Hi." He said simply. "Just... wanted to check in on you two. After the interesting event." Wally stifled a laugh as Diana grew red, though Bruce couldn't tell whether it was out of embarrassment or anger. He hoped it was anger, because he didn't want her to be embarrassed. Not that he cared.

"We're fine." _Definitely anger. _

"Good."

"Um, Mr. Wayne?" _Wally again. Pay attention. _"Thanks for inviting me and all, but I have to go." Diana sent Wally a look, but the kid shrugged. "I have to go to work in the morning."

"Ah, yes," There was a teasing smile on Diana's lips. _Her rosy, moist- Damn it! Snap out of it Bruce! _"You're a scientist." Bruce smiled. He had figured that Wally had been lying about being a scientist (he hadn't done a background check yet) and this teasing had confirmed it. Wally had probably revealed who he was, and, in turn, his lies. He frowned as he remembered that it was Wonder Woman who was before him. And Wonder Woman was mad at Batman.

"Is that so?" He asked with a smile, trying to hide the amusement in his eyes. "Honorable profession." The kid feigned a warm smile and nodded.

"Thanks, sir," He began to walk towards the street, then turned and gave Diana a smirk. "Have a nice night, Princess!" He called. She scowled.

"So. Mr. Wayne." She said, turning to him, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, Princess?" She sent him a glare, and he laughed at it. "Not exactly flattering you, Ms. Diana."

"Mm." Was her annoyed reply. "And what was it you wanted, Mr. Wayne?" He shrugged awkwardly. What was it he wanted?

"Um..."

"Perhaps you should come back with better one-liners." She told him with a sharp edge to her words. He nearly flinched, but then put on his Batman facade. He wasn't about to cower before her. Not because he cared what she thought of him, though.

"Not exactly the usual high-heels." He told her, ignoring her words, and pointing to the elegant shoes she wore. She raised an eyebrow.

"So you recognized me."

"It's important in my profession to notice things."

"Aren't you a banker, Mr. Wayne?"

"Wayne Industries deal with things other then rich clients." He told her, holding her eyes.

"And what things are those?"

"Helping those that wish to help others."

"Funding the police may be nice, but it isn't exactly required to be a detective to do." Diana replied casually. He smiled. She was begining to understand what he was talking about.

"True."

"Mm."

"What? No interesting?"

"I figured that was implied." She replied with a wry smile.

"Oh?"

"Among other things."

"Meaning?"

"You surely know."

"Humor me."

"You say you need to notice things."

"I do."

"You say you help those that help others?"

"And those that need help, as well," He replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"And for those that need helping against?"

"I deal with them when they come."

"Am I missing something?"

"Probably not."

"So if was to question where Bruce Wayne was during his free time?"

"You wouldn't be surprised, given what you're expecting."

"And what am I expecting?"

"You know."

"Humor me," She replied with a smile.

"I'd rather not."

"Fine," She told him, then smiled again. "And if I was to question who you are when this mask you say you wear is off?"

"You'd only receive another mask as an answer."

"Suave."

"I thought so."

"So, you're Bruce Wayne."

"Only in my free time."

"Do you have much of it? I figured spending time with us took too much of it."

"Bruce Wayne is simply a mask. I wear it when I need to."

"And what of the other mask you wear?"

"It's only a mask in material."

"And in personality?"

"Dark as the material."

"Not what I meant."

"It has parts of me, if that's what you mean."

"And you helped Wally- why?"

"Can you use your imagination?"

"I don't trust it."

"I'll take that as a good sign."

"I rather hoped you would."

"And so- you were the Amazon Lover all along."

"All along," She agreed, moving closer to him, her lips inches from his. Her dark hazel eyes met his. "And you?" He kissed her with a small smirk growing on his face. To hell with Batman, he decided. Bruce Wayne was in love.

"All along."

* * *

Sorry if the chat with Diana and Bruce was too long, but I liked writing it, and I might have rambled, but... so yea, sorry. I might write an epilogue (depicting Wally's revenge on Batman), but I doubt it, so, yea. Hope you liked it. Sorry that all the chapters in this story were short, but... yea. R&R- and if you liked the Diana&Bruce interaction, please tell me, cause I can't tell if its good or not, and I'd have to pay my older brother to read this and tell me (he doesn't like this show. I know. It's frightening.) and I'd rather not, mainly because I spent all my money on: (Drumroll, please) LAPTOP! Sorry if anyone was out of character in this story, and I'm sorry if you didn't like it!

BY THE WAY!! Today was my first day of ninth grade! Please extend your sympathies and your reviews.


	8. Epilogue

I don't know if J'onn can actually do what I made him do in this story, but it didn't seem too amazingly out there when I wrote it, so... Enjoy! By the way, thank you so much for the reviews!! And I got my second day of school off for a hurricane, so, yay! That one day was very long... ; ) I'll write all day tomorrow...

Great news! The hurricane went East, but I still got out of school! Everybody cheer! Anyways... enjoy! It's short, but, yea... And if you don't like this, you can just pretend the story ended on the last chapter. BTW: this is before John shaved his head.

--

**_ Epilogue_**

"J'onn-" Flash muttered, as he stepped to the side of the martian. J'onn nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hello, Flash." After a moment of silence, J'onn asked, "Is something needed?" Flash blushed beneath his mask.

"Yea."

"Being?"

"Aren't you a mind-reader?" Flash countered.

"Batman has told me that I should not invade anyone's mind without permission."

"With colorful language?" Flash asked with a smirk.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Flash said with an amused grin. "Anyways, speaking of Bats- that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Bats!" Flash replied with a chuckle. "All I did was pull a couple of pranks, and do you know what he did to me?" J'onn remained silent. "You have permission." Flash muttered, as he rolled his eyes."You know...for _this_ part of my brain." J'onn's eyes grew a gold color, and a small smirk began to grow on his usually stoic face. Flash grinned. He didn't care that the smirk was at his expense, instead he gleefully exclaimed, "A smile! I knew you had it in you." J'onn ignored him, and replied,

"So, you wish for revenge?"

"Exactly." Flash agreed with a smile.

"And you would like my help... why?" Flash smiled.

"Supes is a goody-goody, Diana has the hots for him, Hawk Girl is just an angry lady who wouldn't help me, unless I paid twenty bucks that I _don't _have, John is annoyed with me because his shampoo got switched with some coke, and I _might_ have been involved, so they won't help." Flash told him without taking a breath, and with a sad shrug. He gave his best puppy-dog face, and let his eyes grow watery. "You, my green friend, are my only hope." J'onn stared at for him a moment before inquiring,

"Is that so?" Flash squirmed under his gaze.

"Well- I don't have twenty bucks, so yea." He waited a moment, but J'onn didn't seem convinced.

"And what is to stop Batman from coming to me for help due to his own vendetta?" Flash stared at him, his face blank, then he smiled easily.

"Bats is too proud to go for help from you."He replied. "He'll do it on his own, and I can stop him. Trust me." He gave his best solemn face, then gave the biggest smile he could muster. "Prettypleasewithtwenty-sevencherriesandsprinklesandfifty-fivegallonsofchocolatesyrup andnutsandthatsugarstufftheyputonfunnelcakeandfunnelcaketooandjamontoast andpizzaandoreosand-"

"Flash." J'onn interrupted. "Fine. I will help you in your quest."

"Too cool." Flash replied with a grin. "So...any ideas?"

* * *

J'onn waited patiently as the young hero listed off his ideas for how to take revenge on Batman. He allowed his face to portray his amusement at some of the more outrageous suggestions, one of which included a bunny suit, but he didn't interrupt until the Scarlett Speedster took a break for breath.

"Wally." Flash looked up. J'onn didn't often call him by his name, and it would immediately catch his attention when he did.

"Huh?"

"Which of these ideas would you like to pursue?" Flash hesitated.

"Um..." He blushed. "I.. don't know?" J'onn stared at him. He had read his mind before, and he knew that, despite how he acted, he was smarter then he let on. But he was just as devious as he showed, if not more so. And, even as Wallace West, he pulled pranks. So the fact that he was unsure of what to do to Batman simply confused J'onn.

"All right, then." He replied patiently. "Think." Flash stayed quiet for almost thirty seconds which, J'onn knew, was a long, _long _time for the hero, so he knew the answer would be worth it.

"I think- I think I got it."

* * *

"Oh... Wally. I can't believe it was you all along," Diana whispered. She leaned forward and nibbled on Wally's ear.

"I know... I can't believe it either... It's as though fate wanted us together..." Wally replied softly, as she closed her eyes and slowly began to kiss him on the neck. He pulled her closer into his arms, just as gently as she was kissing him, and the candles that surrounded them dimly lit the room in a romantic atmosphere. Her tanned skin almost glowed in the candle-light, and her mask was tossed carelessly to the side, her graceful face shown. A thin and loving smile twisted her lips when she wasn't slowly making her way to his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she replied,

"I always loved you- Flash, I mean... but I always thought you were too...I don't know... false? But seeing you in the real world..." She leaned towards his mouth and touched her lips against his. Bruce sat in the corner, glaring at the couple who didn't know he was there. Even though he didn't want to watch, he couldn't turn away- they were in love. Because of him.

"I know... We have to thanks Bats... If it wasn't for him- we wouldn't be-" Wally kissed her back softly, and she curled into his warmth.

"Here?" She offered with a teasingly sweet smile. He responded with a light chuckle. Then he leaned closer to her, until his eyes had met hers', and their noses touched. He gently kissed her, and they were in this locked embrace for three minutes before she reluctantly pulled away. Bruce smiled inwardly, and leaned forward to hear her words. "Oh- Wally... I love you... but Bruce... I told him I would meet him." Bruce grinned, and tried to stand. But he couldn't move.

"Forget Bruce," Wally urged.

"Only if he doesn't come now..." Diana replied. Bruce tried to call her name, but his mouth wouldn't open.

_Diana! I'm here! _

"He's not coming." Diana turned to Wally. "But-- you are here."

"I always was." She sexily approached him, and began to kiss the nape of his neck, making her way to his face, where she locked his lips into a powerful and lustful kiss.

* * *

"No! Diana- I'm here! Diana!" Flash grinned as he watched Batman squirm under the covers of his bed in the watchtower. He glanced at J'onn who was still projecting the dream, frowning guiltily as he did so.

"Hey, J'onn, that's enough. End it with me saying 'Beat that.'." J'onn nodded, then obliged.

* * *

Bruce sat up and glared at Flash who stood at the foot of his bed, grinning as though he was having the best day of his life. Which he probably was.

"Beat that!" He said with a laugh, before he ran out. Bruce turned his glare at the shifty martian in the corner of his room.

"J'onn."

"He was... he said-" It was the first time Bruce had ever seen J'onn flustered, and he made his glare colder. "He said that you- revenge or- sprinkles and oreos with chocolate syrup...funnel cake...pizza.. and he said you wouldn't... but..." At long last, J'onn turned his gaze to the floor, his hope resigned. "I am sincerely sorry, Bruce." Bruce raised an eyebrow coolly.

"So... he wanted revenge?" J'onn nodded like a young child admitting to stealing a cookie from the jar that said 'No Touching'. "And he said I wouldn't...?"

"Wouldn't ask for my help because of your ego." J'onn replied, deflated. Bruce grinned.

"Let's prove him wrong."

_Fin... __**or is it**__? _

_Yea, probably..._

Probably?

--

Okay... that was it. Thanks again for all the reviews! I might have given up on this if it wasn't for the awesome feedback. So... you know... thanks for that! I don't actually know if I'm allowed to address specific reviews, because I read this one fan fic, and the person who wrote it was saying that you couldn't, and they hoped it was only temporary, but... yea. So... thank you to the people who reviewed!! Thanks to the person who read the note at the top of chap. 7! I guess I'm not as psychic as I thought... : ) R&R! Sorry if you didn't like it! Thanks for reading it, though!


End file.
